Maybe We Can Make It
by Forever.'.And.'.Always123
Summary: Of all people to have two dysfunctional twin sisters, it had to be Jade West. Join the West's, all the awesome people and Tori; as Amelia (Mia) Marie West and Miranda (Mirra) Leila West invade their lives. CO written with srslyIhatethatword.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe We Can Make It**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi. Hello. Hey. It's me and my GFF (****Goth Fellow Friend), 'srslyIhatethatword'. This is our new story. It's about Jade and her two, twin, 14 year old sisters, blah, blah, blah. Just read it. And review. Good People. First Chapter by srslyIhatethatword.**

**Mirra's POV**

"Mia! It's like fifty-thousand-gejlion degrees outside! How can you wear THAT?"

"Mirra, unlike you, I use real words. It's only like sixty degrees and the air conditioner is on"

"No, it's not on!"

"Will you two shut up! Mirra leave her very long shirt alone and Mia, stop being so mysterious" Our older sister shouted.

"Says the girl who keeps a shovel in her back seat!"

"I keep it there in case Vega asks for another ride to her doom-I mean school"

Way to keep your hatred inside sister dearest.

"You're a real freak sometimes, Jade"

Mia! _Groan_. Don't say that to Jade!

"Mia, I think she's gonna use her scissors on you!"

What can I say? I like my sisters head in tack.

Where did that come from.

I wonder if my brain can wonder off on its own without Mia's brain getting mad.  
If she or Jade heard me think that they would say 'You have a brain?'

"Mirra! Stop spazzing out! We're here"  
Yay rhymes!

"At school?"

"No, we're at a damn hospital so I can go scare the new-born babies"

Don't you dare pout.

"For you that's very tempting" Thank you Amelia.

Don't tell her I called her by her full name, my sister gets violent.

Time to do my homework.  
What? I'm too lazy to do it at home.

"Later" That's mean Jade, leaving me alone with my stubborn twin sister.

_Huff._

"Bye! See you at lunch!" I wonder if my siblings are embarrassed of me. Nah…

"Mirra, shut up" No need to hiss.

She can be soooooo mean sometimes.

"Anyway, please take of that shirt"

"Why does it bother you so much"

"Cause I feel the warmth for you"

"That's not possible"

"Bu-"

"I'm walking away now, cause hanging out with you makes me depressed"

Clank! Clank! My dear readers that is the sound of my sisters combat boots on the dirty floor of Hollywood Arts.

"Don't you wa-"

"Hey Mirra" Holy shittin Buddha! It's him, Squeal!

Keep your cool.

"Oh, hey Frankie" Oh God those dreamy eyes…

"I just wanted to give you back your sisters guitar book"

Ouch…

"Um, sure" Wah!

"And I wanted to ask you something" Nervous much.

"Sure, shoot"

"WillyougototheKickBackonFrid aywithmeeWellbyeseeya"

What. The. Hell.

"Frankie!"

Boys are weird.

Way to keep your cool.

Stupid warning bell interrupts my inner dialogue like he owns it.

Wait a minute this isn't my sister's guitar book.

It's her dairy. Say whaaa?

I really should not read it.  
But I must.  
Maybe then I will know why see wears those ugly, ratty long shirts.

My homework can wait.

**Dear Diary, (That sounds like I'm love-sick 13 year old)**

This week was really bad for me. My hideous new step-mom and Dad saw my Tattoo.  
Why did my father marry HER?!  
She brought her stupid son with, Jared.  
He is soooo annoying(I really sound like Mirra)But He's a NEW kind of annoying, he keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. He gets touchy when we are alone, even though he's nineteen.  
But he did something horrible last night.  
He said "I don't want to share you, babe. Your mine!" Then he... he raped me. My sister found me sobbing in my room something I NEVER did. Even when Mom died when I was six. I told her I was sad because I didn't please my step mother. And she didn't even question me anymore, like what?! Where is my nosy little sister that I know and love?

Hate

Mia.

XX

That damn bastard raped my sister!

Oh God I'm a terrible sister! I should have pressed the answer out of her.

Wah…

If it wasn't for class right now, people would have seen me crying on the creative stairs of Hollywood Arts.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Why did I pick that as my ring tone?

I swiped out my yellow PearPhone from my red short shorts pocket.

**New Texts Message From: Sissy Boo I Read You.** _(Cute name right)_

**Where are you? Miss. Davil is in a** mood today.  
(Eye roll)**

**Reply To: Sissy Boo I Read You.**

**Holy Cranberry's I forgot we had Language Arts!  
Tell her I...um...had to go puke!**

**New reply from: Sissy Boo I Read You.  
**  
**Graphic. Hurry her wart is throbbing, maybe if you are gone longer it will pop.  
**  
Yes sis, I'm the graphic one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe We Can Make It**

**Chapter 2**

**Hi. Just a note to the story's first reviewer before we start.**

**Well, well, well, Mr/ Miss 'guest-user'. Welcome to the world of fan fiction. Just to let you know, I did put a message at the start of the Bori message on my profile. I said 'do not read if you are easily offended'. Maybe you should have listened to that. Also, I think your criticism was unnecessary. We haven't gone into much detail of the story yet, as it has only just started. Also, about the Tori thing, if you are such a big fan and are bothered by something in the summary, then I suggest you don't read. And it's not a big 'Tori hate' Story. It's about Jade's sisters. Lastly, we are not gonna change the whole story to satisfy just you. We write how we like. So carry on reading if you want, but don't criticize so much.**

**Sorry about that to the lovely little readers, but I had to reply to that review. Oh and by the way, If each chapter is in a different style of writing, it's coz there are two different people writing it, and the characters choose to tell the story in slightly different ways… Anyway. This chapter is written by me. So here we go…**

**Mia's POV**

Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD! My diary. Gone. No! Crap. If anyone finds that thing and reads it, they will know all my secrets. THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!

Seriously, chill.

"Your sister is late."

"Yes, I know miss, but I just texted her and she's on her way."

"YOU TEXTED IN MY CLASS!"

"But I was just finding out why-"

"It still counts, you still texted. Phone."

I scowl at Miss Davil, while reluctantly handing her my phone.

"Now, I will see you in detention after school."

Detention. Just great…

When Mirra walks in, I can see faint redness in her eyes, as if she has been crying. She avoids my gaze and goes straight to her seat. I'll have to talk to her about this at lunch, because if anyone is being a bitch to her, I will knock them out!

The lesson carries on as usual (very boring), apart from Mirra still won't look me in the eye. But one other thing happened that kind of excited me. No idea why. Probably just that I wouldn't be alone in detention.

Olly was gonna be there.

Oliver Blake: generally good grades, well-known actor and guitar player, gets on well with people, but has a bit of a cheeky streak.

Not any kind of guy who I would usually like, but… WHAT! No. I do not like him. I'm just glad I won't have an hour alone with Miss Davil.

As soon as the bell goes I rush straight to Mirra and grab her arm, dragging her out of the classroom and into the janitor's closet. However, when I open the door, I am met with the sight of Jade in a hot make-out session with Beck! Mirra is shocked, but I smirk at the embarrassed teens. Jade awkwardly unwraps her legs from Beck and attempts to fix her clothes and hair while scowling at us_._

"So, what have you two been up too?" I ask evilly.

Before they can reply, Mirra takes my arm and pulls me away from our sister and Beck, out of the janitor's closet and into the music storage room. I know where we are going now and I let go of her arm to move some large boxes. She helps me move some, but she is slightly weaker. What can I say? Born first, born stronger!

When we have cleared the small area, I crouched down and entered the small, hidden gap that was just wide enough for me to slide through. Mirra followed shortly after and we both collapsed on the cushions that we had put in our secret hideout.

Yes, Mirra and I had a secret hideout behind the music storage room.

As far as I know, only we know about this place, well, and Jade. We brought her here once and she acted like it didn't mean anything that we knew a secret place in Hollywood Arts, but I could tell she was impressed. We even found her sobbing in here after her break up with Beck, so it must be a special place to her, just like it is to me and Mirra. We have had our deepest and darkest conversations right here. There are so many secrets lying within these walls that we swore not to tell. We also swore not to tell anyone about this special place, Jade was the only exception.

"Tell me what's up." I say as calmly as I could, but I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. The way she looked at me told me she was concerned and worried about me. Did she know something?

"I…I…" She sobs even more and runs over to hug me. Usually I reject hugs, but right now is an exception. I hold her tight in my arms, because I know that she needs me. I just notice how thin her body is. I feel like I'm hugging bones! Ah well, can't be much, right?

"I definitely shouldn't be the one crying. How do you say so strong?" Ok, what? She definitely knows something she shouldn't. But what? The anticipation is eating me alive!

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out something that I did not expect.

My diary.

I was ready to freak out. Tell her how much I hate her for stealing it. Tell her she shouldn't have read it. Tell her how-

"I didn't take it! Frankie gave it to me saying it was your guitar book. I'm not sure if he read it. I'm sorry it wasn't me!" Mirra screamed hastily, in fear of losing her life.

"But you read it." I know she can't resist being nosy.

"Well… I… umm… yes..." She said, giving up.

"So you know that-"

"I can't believe Jared raped you! I knew he was creepy, but never that sick! How can you hide it so well? How do you stay strong?"

I can't believe that she knows. I cannot believe it!

Someone finding out is almost as bad as actually being raped! Ok, not that bad. But it's still terrible!

I hope she can keep this secret. She has kept the little ones like crushes, rebellious antics, etc. But never a big one, like how I was raped!


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe We Can Make It**

**Chapter 3  
Well Hey everyone! ****_srslyIhatethatword_**** and ****_Forever.'.And.'.Always123_**** here! This chapter is written by my amazing co-writer and GFF srslyIhatethatword. Enjoy her amazingness.  
Mirra's POV  
**  
Well...this is awkward.

Me and Mia are sooooo silent here at lunch while Tori is talking about a movie she wants to be in.

"...And I really badly want the part of Ashley!"

Oh I missed the whole conversation.

"Mirra, you haven't even opened your salad yet"

God, I really don't want to eat! All those calories.

"Oh yeah, just thinking about the Kick Back on Friday"

"Yay! Me and you should totally go shopping for outfits and I really really badly want to borrow your blue pum-"

"Cat! Shut up" Mia shouted.

Oh and I need to steal and pair of Jade's scissors.

"You need to what?" Jade said.

Maybe I should just think that.

"Nothing!" I should maybe just stuff my mouth with the calorie-infected salad in front of me.

"Whatever, so me and Beck are going out tonight. That mean you get the honor of staying with Mr. Jared Parks"

I could see Mia stiffening besides me at the mention of HIM.

God I HATE HATE HATE him.

Gasp. What If Mia gets pregnant!

Then I am going shove a scissor down his neck.

Not that I don't already want to.

"Why can't Dad or Smom take care of us?"

"Smom?" Beck asked.

"It a combination of step and mom, all three of us refuse to call her 'mother' " Mia explained that little omen to them.

"She's not your real mom?" Oh yeah Tori knows nothing about my family.

"My mom died when I was six"

"Oh, how?"

"None of your effin business" Mia! Don't storm away.

"I'll go see what's wrong"

-

"Mia! Wait!"

I grabbed out for her non-inked wrist.

"Ow! "

"I'm so sorry!" Why did it hurt when I touched her wrist...

"No, you just scared me" Her icy blue eyes met with my own dark brown ones.

"You're lying" My grip tightens around her wrist.

"Mirra! Let go!" And she yanked her arm out of my grip and ran.

Why did she have to be so strong?

"Mia!"

And she ran into Olly.

As I ran closer I say him help her up.

Aw! What a CUTE couple- wait, don't get side tracked.

"I'm sorry for my sisters poor running skills, Oliver"

"S'cool. So Mia I'll see you in detention after school" He said as he walked away.

"Mia and Olly sittin' in a tree-"Now there's a hand over my mouth.

"Mirra" Still no need to hiss.

"What! Its sooooo CUTE"

Insert a very Mia-ish eye roll around here.

"But sis, PLEASE be careful with Jared when I'm at detention!"

Oh Yeah the bastard.

"No need to worry, I'll go shopping whit Cat in that hour and ask her to come pick you up afterwards"

"Okay"

I got a hug, from MIA! A HUG.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Ever" She whispered to me.

I reached for her dairy in her pocket.

"Don't touch my book"


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe We Can Make It**

**Chapter 4**

**Hi, so yeah, this is me again. Sorry there hasn't been an update. It's my fault. School overloaded me with homework and I am so behind, but I am updating now, rather than doing that homework. And it's a long update. By the way, there is an ABBA song in here, I just couldn't resist, the song fit so well. Listen to the Mamma Mia version of it. It's amazing… Anyway, here's the chapter (written by me).**

MIA'S POV

I walk in to the silent and empty room of detention. First one here. Yay. What is there to do in an empty library, waiting for detention?

Right in my eye line, there is the answer. A beautiful steel-string acoustic guitar hangs on the wall and I just can't resist! I grab the guitar and start a sweet melody. One of the only things that can calm me is music, so this song is dedicated to that. I close my eyes and the words flow from my mouth, out into the open air.

_"Thank you for the music the songs I'm singing,_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing,_

_Who can live without it,_

_I ask in all honesty,_

_What would like be,_

_Without a song or a dance, what are we,_

_So I say, thank you for the music,_

_For giving it to me."_

"Wow!" a male voice says behind me.

I realise who it is and I run to put the guitar away, and stand in shame. I don't like to be caught singing, when I didn't plan for anyone to be watching.

"You're amazing!" Olly says, as I put the guitar down.

"Well, I didn't really plan that, so it wasn't at my best and-"

My voice faded out as he looked into my eyes. His were chocolate brown and made me speechless.

Wow.

Speechless? MIA! Get it together girl! No-one makes me speechless. Grrr! That hot bastard…

Olly's eyes glance down at my wrist (which I carelessly left on show).

"What's that?"

I try to rip my arm away, but he grabs my hand. I still pull though.

"What does the tattoo say?"

I finally pull out of his grasp and step back, trying to hide the fear in my eyes.

Wait. He only noticed the tattoo?

"None of your business!"

"Fly away"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Can I see it again?"

"NO!"

"Ok, calm down, but it is a pretty cool tattoo. Why did you get it?"

"None of your business!"

With that, I storm off to the other side of the room, being sure to keep my scarred wrist hidden.

"YOU TWO MAGGOTS SHOULD ALREADY BE SITTING IN YOUR SEATS! THIS IS DETENTION!" Miss Davil storms into the room.

I take a seat at the back and Olly comes to sit next to me. I wish he would go away, but I also want him to stay. UUH!

Stupid boy.

"Now, disruptive and incompetent children, you shall remain seated where you are for the next 3 hours."

Three hours?! Mirra will be done shopping with Cat by then! I don't want her to be home with Jared by herself. I know she is not very good at self-defence, but that doesn't matter anyway. Self-defence didn't help me…

"I am going out on a date with Vice Principle Dickers, so you must be here when I am back." Dickers? On a date? HA! That's some gossip to spread around school…

Miss Davil exits the room, leaving me and Olly alone.

Olly turns to me and nudges my arm. I continue to stare straight forward. "Hey, she won't be back for a while. Do you wanna head down to jet brew?"

"Can't."

"Why not? Miss Davil will be ages."

I pointed to the CCTV camera screen hanging on the wall. It showed the entrance to the school, but there was a romantic set table where Dickers and Davil were sat.

"Wanna walk round the school for a bit, there must be some exciting places to explore!" Olly says that a bit to enthusiastically.

I sigh, but get up anyway.

"Close your eyes, I wanna show you somewhere." I hesitate, but I do what he says. Wait, why am I trusting him? Oh well.

He takes my hand and leads me out of the door. I like hold he holds my hand, it fits well, kind of like a jigsaw puzzle.

My eyes are still closed, so I can't see where we are, but I hear footsteps. Olly must have heard them too, because he pushes me against the wall, his hand behind my head so I don't hit it hard. I open my eyes and I realise that we are only inches away.

The footsteps get louder and I pull him closer to try and hide. He hugs me tighter and I bury my face in his neck.

This seems like a bit more than trying to hide from teachers… but I don't really mind, and neither does he.

"What's going on?" We both close our eyes; even though we know the teacher can see us.

Wait! That didn't sound like a teacher's voice. That was…

"Jade!" I spring away from Olly and bang my head on the wall. I clutch it in pain, because that REALLY hurt, so it's only my natural instinct to see to it!

Somehow, Olly thinks it's his instinct too, because he runs to me and grabs my head, checking if it's alright.

"I asked, what is going on?" Jade interrupts again.

"Just… ya' know… detention."

"WHATS ALL THE COMMOTION HERE?" Miss Davil storms in. Olly and I grab each other and resume our (failed) hiding position.

"YOU TWO! OUT OF YOUR SEATS? IN THE HALLWAY? SATURDAY DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU!"

Busted…


End file.
